Snow White
|Doblador de voz latino = |Doblador de voz español = Mar Bordallo (2001-Presente) |Animador = |Diseñador = Albert Hurter Hamilton Luske |Inspiración = Blancanieves del cuento de los Hermanos Grimm Janet Gaynor Mary Pickford Betty Boop |Premios = Estrella en el Paseo de la fama de Hollywood |Nombre Original = Snow White |Nombre Hispanoamerica = Blanca Nieves Blancanieves |Nombre España = Blancanieves |Otros Nombres = La más Bella Nieve La pequeña princesa (por el cazador) La princesa |Personalidad = |Apariencia = Joven delgada y de piel clara, mejillas sonrosadas, labios rojos, pelo negro corto y ondulado, ojos marrones |Género = Femenino |Especie = Humana |Nacionalidad = Alemana |Edad = 14 años |Cumpleaños = 6 de marzo |Año de Nacimiento = 1923 |Ocupación = Princesa |Objetivo = Escapar de su madrastra Vivir un final feliz Ser un Princesa Disney |Hogar = El castillo de la reina (Antes) Cabaña de los siete enanitos (Antes) Castillo del Príncipe Florian |Familia = El Rey † (Padre) La Reina † (Madre) Reina Grimhilde † (Madrastra) Príncipe Florian (Esposo) |Aliados = Príncipe Florian, Doc, Gruñón, Dormilón, Feliz, Estornudo, Tímido, Tontín, el Cazador, Animales del Bosque |Enemigos = Reina Grimhilde |Amigos = Príncipe Florian, Doc, Gruñón, Dormilón, Feliz, Estornudo, Tímido, Tontín |Afiliación = Princesas Disney |Gustos = Cantar, bailar, cocinar, limpiar, los animales, el romance, la felicidad, soñar despierta, la amabilidad, ayudar a los demás, el príncipe, los enanitos |Disgustos = la actitud inicial de Gruñón, la crueldad, los líos, estar sola, la travesura, ser desobedecida por los enanos, su madrastra |Armas = La Manzana Envenenada (WIFI Ralph |Estado Actual = Viviendo feliz con el príncipe }}Snow White (Blancanieves en español) es un personaje titular del elenco de Disney y protagonista de la película Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, también es la primera de las Princesas Disney. Es una joven princesa, que debido a su inocencia ella no puede ver mal alguno, esto la hizo más vulnerable ante su madrastra malvada, como su madrastra no soportaba la idea de que Blancanieves fuera más hermosa la quería matar, Blancanieves conoce en el bosque a 7 enanitos, quienes se encariñan de ella. Su madrastra logra dormirla pero gracias al beso de un príncipe ella logra despertar. Desarrollo El diseño y la caracterización de Blancanieves fueron influenciados tanto por la heroína de los cuentos de hadas románticos europeos tradicionales como por la popular heroína de Hollywood. Los primeros diseños muestran a Blancanieves con cabello rubio sugiriendo que la representación de Eugene Grasset de la diosa de la primavera en Le Printemps es otra influencia; Al igual que en la versión de Disney, la diosa de Grasset está estrechamente conectada con la naturaleza y, Blancanieves entretiene a los animales con la música. El diseño de Blancanieves fue supervisado por Grim Natwick, un animador que anteriormente había desarrollado y trabajado en Betty Boop en el estudio Fleischer. Los primeros diseños para el personaje se parecen a Betty Boop, y algunos parecen ser caricaturas de actrices famosas como Zasu Pits; sin embargo, la apariencia de Blancanieves, como la de la Reina, se hizo cada vez menos caricaturizada. Por ejemplo, el primer diseño de Hamilton Luske para Blancanieves la describió como una adolescente un poco torpe. Este diseño podría haberse animado fácilmente sin el uso de la referencia de acción en vivo, pero Walt Disney tenía una idea diferente en mente; En última instancia, el personaje fue diseñado para ser más viejo y más realista. Sin embargo, para que Blancanieves se relacione mejor en la pantalla con los Siete Enanitos, se decidió que su cabeza fuera un poco más grande de lo normal. Las mujeres encargadas de la pintura sintieron que el pelo negro de Blancanieves era demasiado antinatural y áspero, por lo que las pinceladas de color gris claro se cepillaban en la parte superior de cada celda. Personalidad Blancanieves es conocida por su amabilidad y optimismo, los cuales actúan como sus mayores fortalezas, ya que la han guiado de manera segura a través de las diversas dificultades que enfrentó a lo largo de su vida. Ella es rápida de encantar, ganándose la confianza y la admiración del Príncipe, los animales del bosque y los Siete Enanitos con bastante rapidez, lo que demuestra que su amabilidad y su aura agradable la convierten en una figura querida. Aclamada como la "Más bella de todas", la belleza de Blancanieves se encuentra tanto en su apariencia física como en su corazón puro. Sin negatividad dentro de ella, Blancanieves es la encarnación física de la positividad y la inocencia. También puede ser juguetona y un tanto descarada, ya que aprovecha la amarga disposición de Gruñón y su desagrado inicial hacia ella al burlarse de él, e ignorar continuamente sus comentarios groseros al mantener una sonrisa suave o un brillo alegre, en lugar de actuar con sorpresa, algo que molesta aun más a Gruñón. Su amabilidad e inocencia llegan a ser también muy peligrosas, ya que la joven no puede ver la maldad en los demás, tanto así que al ver a la pobre anciana ella busco la forma de ayudarla, aunque los animales no estaban felices con la anciana, Blancanieves los ignoro y regaño, y decidió dejar entrar a la anciana a la casa de los enanitos, sin conocerla ni saber quien era, esto la llevo a caer en la trampa de su madrastra. En House of Mouse se puede ver que ella sigue siendo muy alegre, pero es menos confiada al ver una manzana o algo relacionado. En WIFI RALPH se puede ver una versión más segura de ella, sigue siendo igual de alegre, pero se puede ver que reacciona junto a las demás princesas al ver que Vanellope ingreso a su camerino, aunque a diferencia de las otras princesas no se le muestra amenazando a Vanellope con un objeto, pero si le dice de forma muy feliz "te envenenaron" mientras le muestra la Manzana Envenenada a Vanellope. Apariencia Blancanieves es una joven de 14 años, bendecida con una belleza tan perfecta y encantadora que es la "más bella de todas". La frase "labios rojos como la rosa, cabello negro como el carbón y piel blanca como la nieve", describe sus rasgos más notables, siendo sus labios rosados rojos y mejillas rosadas, y su color de cabello y piel. Ella es dulce, pero también tímida. Al ser bastante baja, Blancanieves tiene una figura bastante delgada y pequeños pies delicados, probablemente mide entre 1,50m y 1,60m. Su sencillo vestido de corte de firma consiste en un corpiño azul oscuro con un cuello alto blanco; sus mangas cortas y acolchadas son de un color azul más claro que su corpiño y el paño rojo asomando a través de ejemplificar el diseño "recortado", que estaba muy de moda en la época de los Tudor. Se trataba de cortar la tela en el exterior del atuendo y jalar otra capa de tela desde abajo. La falda larga, clara y sin forma, de color amarillo claro tiene una enagua blanca y fluye hasta sus tobillos con bombas de color canela decoradas con lazos amarillos. En la película, ella también llevaba una capa marrón con un interior rojo. El pelo negro corto de Blancanieves está peinado y separado en el medio. Ella lleva una diadema roja con un lazo. Cuando se ocupa de las tareas domésticas en la casa de los Siete Enanitos y hasta el final de la película, no se la ve con su capa marrón. Como Blanqueadora antes de que lleve su apariencia de firma, Blancanieves usa un corpiño marrón de manga corta con cuello blanco y manga blanca y tiene una falda larga, marrón más clara con varios parches en ella con sandalias de color marrón claro y medias de color lila rosa. Ella lleva una diadema azul con un arco. En House of Mouse su falda es de un color amarillo más brillante, aunque es una de las princesas que más aparece, su dibujo no es muy detallado, y en ocasiones se ve mal dibujada y con cambias en el color de su vertido. En La Princesa Sofía su diseño 3D es más caricatura, y se pueden ver diferentes adornos en su vestido, el corpiño es más claro y la falda más crema, ademas la capa cambia a un color morado. En WIFI RALPH su diseño en 3D es más juvenil, aumentando el tamaño de sus ojos, su moño de la cabe es más parecido a los listones de Minnie Mouse, el corpiño y las mangas son de tono azul marino, con detalles de rombos y escarcha, y bordes dorados, su falda es amarillo brillante, y el cuello es blanco bordado, y la capa es vinotinto. Su traje cómodo tiene una blusa azul marino con el estampado de la Manzana Envenenada y el texto Poison (Veneno) en ella, unos leggins amarillos con puntos y su moño rojo. Películas Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs thumb|leftBlancanieves es una joven que perdió a su madre cuando era una niña, su padre se volvió a casar, pero un día falleció, la joven ahora vivía con su madrastra, la Reina, Blancanieves tenia que limpiar el castillo, ya que la reina no la veía como una princesa, ya que estaba celosa de ella y su belleza. Un día ella conoce a un Príncipe y se enamora de él, esperando volver a verlo un día. La reina manda a matar a Blancanieves, pero el Cazador la deja escapar, ella con la ayuda de los animales llega a una pequeña cabaña, donde viven 7 enanos, ella se encariña de los enanos y juntos viven y se divierten. thumb|leftUn día los enanos tienen que ir a su mina y dejan a Blancanieves sola, cuando llega una anciana, y le da una manzana envenenada dejándola inconsciente, los animales y los enanos llegan a la casa tarde, cuando se desasen de la bruja guardan el cuerpo de Blancanieves en un ataúd de crista. Pasados los días llega el joven príncipe y con el primer beso de amor verdadero logra despertarla, Blancanieves y el príncipe se van al castillo del príncipe para vivir felices por siempre. Lee la historia completa Mickey's House of Villains WIFI Ralph Blancanieves se encuentra junto a las demás princesas en Oh My Disney saludando a sus fans, más tarde cuando Vanellope entra al camerino de las princesas, ella junto a las demás van a atacarla, pero cuando quieren saber que clase de princesa es se detienen y ella le pregunta si fue envenenada. Cuando se relajan ella tiene una camisa con una manzana envenenada, pero después tiene que regresar a su trabajo normal. Cuando el Internet esta siendo destruido ella ayuda a salvar a Ralph, usando la manzana envenenada y su vestido. Cameos Who Framed Roger Rabbit Aladdin and the King of Thieves The Lion King 1½ Series de Televisión Videojuegos Galería Snow White/Galería Snow White.png Snow White 2012.png|2012 Snow White (KHBBS).png|Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Nombre y Doblaje por Idioma Curiosidades *Disney no quería que la magia desapareciera, e hizo que Adriana Caselotti (voz de Blancanieves), firmara un contrato, en el que ella no participaría en más películas u obras de teatro, la actriz mantuvo su promesa, exceptuando ciertas canciones "de estrangis" y sin acreditar en "El mago de Oz" y "¡Qué bello es vivir!". *Blancanieves es uno de los pocos personajes de Disney en recibir una estrella en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood. **Le dieron la estrella el 28 de junio de 1987 *Blancanieves es la primera princesa de Disney, el primer personaje principal y la primera heroína de una película animada de Disney. *Blancanieves es la primera princesa de Disney que reza en una película de Disney. *Blancanieves es la princesa más joven en la alineación oficial, con 14 años de edad. Irónicamente, ella es la princesa de Disney más antigua en cuanto a su debut cinematográfico (80 a partir de 2017). *Blancanieves originalmente iba a tener el pelo rubio. Pero su cabello se cambió a negro para hacerla más fácil de relacionarse. *En The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Blancanieves fue el personaje de Disney que tuvo la mayor parte de la historia, además de Mickey Mouse. *Blancanieves hace una especie de cameo en Aladdin y el Rey de los ladrones cuando Genio convierte a Jasmine en Blancanieves. *Los diseños de desarrollo para Blancanieves iban desde los dibujos animados hasta los más realistas, mientras que los colores finales del vestido habían pasado por varios cambios antes de establecerse con su actual aspecto azul y dorado. *Algunos de los movimientos de baile de Blancanieves se usaron para los de Maid Marian en Robin Hood. *Según el libro de Disneystrología, su cumpleaños sería el 6 de marzo. *Algunos medios promocionales antiguos colorean incorrectamente su vestido de rosa y púrpura en lugar de rojo, azul y amarillo. *El diseño de Blancanieves se basó en el de La Chica de Galleta Azucarada de El Carnaval de las Galletas. *Por razones desconocidas, Blancanieves en la película lleva zapatillas de color canela, mientras que en los libros y otras mercancías, sus piernas están descubiertas. *En Los osos Gummi, Calla tiene un vestido formal similar al vestido de Blancanieves pero tiene faldas blancas y mangas extendidas. *En una versión extendida de la escena de la Princesa de Disney en WIFI Ralph que se muestra en la Expo D8 de 2018, se reveló que Blancanieves era legalmente ciega y necesitaba anteojos. Si bien esta parte de la escena no apareció en la película real, un paquete de 13 muñecas que mostraba a Vanellope y las Princesas con sus ropas cómodas le dio a la muñeca de Blancanieves un accesorio de gafas, lo que implica que esto es un canon en el mundo de las películas. *Blancanieves es la única princesa de Disney en WIFI Ralph que menciona directamente su nombre en la película. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de películas Categoría:Princesa Categoría:Princesa Disney Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Personajes de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes que Cantan Categoría:Personaje Animado Categoría:Personajes Alemanes Categoría:Personaje en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood Categoría:Personajes nacidos en Marzo Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personaje Revivido Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Personajes de Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Personajes Hechizados